


Happy Holidays

by ladymac111



Series: Miss Holmes supplemental material [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Family, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, M/M, complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymac111/pseuds/ladymac111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft took a photo of the family as his gift to them.</p><p>John finally made it into a card and sent them out around the end of April.  Better late than never.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays

Full-size image without card overlay [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/ladymac111/13290817/16161/original.jpg).


End file.
